A sliver of hope
by WinterXstarxz
Summary: *continues from anime* What if Sai didn't leave Yako? Sai learns to live like a normal human being. Yako has to start with Sai from step one. Rated T just in case and... sorry for slight OOC.
1. New family

**Disclaimer: ... Really? Ugh... fine. *ehem* Nothing except the idea of this fanfiction is mine. It belongs to Matsui Yuusei. ... DDOOONE! XD**

* * *

**Sorry for the OOCness! It's kind of hard considering I didn't make their characters afterall... but keep in mind that Sai forgets everything when he goes through that six month mind thingy. Ha ha... I think I just choked on a bug... Anyways, hope you like *koff koff* *hack wheeze* it. *faints***

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Yako shut the door behind her with one hand while the other held a bowl of water and a towel. She sighed. "Yako-chan... are you sure it was a good idea to bring Sai back with us?" Sasazuka asked.

"... I don't know but I think he can change. He'll lose his memory right? Maybe... Maybe if he was given love..." Yako pondered it.

"But he killed your father," Sasazuka pressed on.

"... His mother—Seiran was killed as well. I've gotten over my father's death; even if I can't forgive him now, I'm sure I will later. And... If he really is my father's son..." Yako left five certain words unspoken but he understood.

"Well, it's your choice Yako-chan. I won't stop you but, if you need help you can always depend on me." He smiled warily. She smiled back and went to the bathroom to fill the bowl up with more hot water.

She wringed the towel and set it back on the rim of the titanium bowl and carried it back to the room where Sai laid. Yako grabbed the cloth and drained the water from it before bringing it to his forehead. She paused as she saw his wounds were practically healed. _Big surprise there._ She thought sarcastically. She continued to wipe his almost-healed wounds and kept on doing so. "My... half-brother..." She whispered almost angrily—_almost_. Sai's eyes snapped open wide, grabbing Yako's wrist while she gasped out of surprise. Regaining her composure she said, "Sai, it's all right," His wide eyes darted around the room.

"Who are you?!" He asked like a deranged person. His hand morphed into a giant knife and he raised it in the air preparing to strike.

"Shh... It's okay Sai. I'm here for you this time." She said calmly but was terrified on the inside. He had a confused/guarded look on his face. Seeing as he wasn't going to attack, she took this chance to hug him. His wide eyes widened even more at her actions. He put down his hand/sword down and changed it back to a normal hand.

"Who are you?" He asked again but calmer yet still guarded. She smiled at him and said,

"Katsuragi Yako... You're-" Yako hesitated before continuing. "You're... imouto*." She smiled at him and started to stroke his hair lightly.  
Sai started to speak after a minute of silence.

"I-... Imouto?" He asked in a puzzling voice. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're imouto. And you're my Onii-san**."

"Imouto... you're my family?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm your family... onii-san. If you don't hurt anyone... I'll stay with you." He started to look vulnerable and his guard was down.

"Do... Do you promise? You won't leave me?" His voice was pained.

"Yes. But only if you promise to not hurt anyone." Yako smiled at him kindly. He gripped her shirt, tilted his head down and nodded. Yako smiled again and kept on brushing his silver hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

***imouto = little sister**

****Onii-san = older brother**

**Please R&R! Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, it's late and I'm sleepy and anything else I'd write would probably say "Hi, my... AH I'M FRIGGIN TIRED!" so... night.**


	2. Hungry

**Disclaimer: ... Really? Ugh... fine. *ehem* Nothing except the idea of this fanfiction is mine. It belongs to Matsui Yuusei. ... DDOOONE! XD**

**Haha hey... I actually feel really motivated for this story but i don't have that many ideas so if you guys could help... that'd be awesome ;P Oh, don't forget to click da review button! Haha O.o - What the... I could've sworn I didn't put that there...  
**

**Third person POV:**

Sai had finally fallen asleep in Yako's arms. Yako placed him down on his bed and said goodnight. She smiled bitter sweetly before closing  
the door and heading to her own room.

Yako put her headphones on and turned her volume on high before taking a book down from her bookcase. Her room was surprisingly girlish.  
Pink walls lined with posters of food (a/n: lol of course.) and the occasional boy band. Clothes were strewn all over her floor along with a fluffy  
pink carpet in front of her closet. A desk sat directly across from her closet with a white study lamp in the corner. Beside her desk was a white  
bookshelf full of mystery books and romance novels. Her bed lay in the corner farthest from the door beside the closet. Yako was sitting on her  
polka dotted bed humming to the music when she felt her stomach growl. _I'm hungry..._ she thought. Yako climbed off of her bed and headed to the kitchen. She peered into the fridge, pantry and all the cupboards but there wasn't anything good to eat.  
how she missed having Donburi... Yako felt like eating out when she thought of a good idea. _Maybe I can take Sai with me... I'll ask Kanae-chan to see if she can eat with us._ Yako phoned Kanae-chan and she agreed.

She crept into Sai's room to see if he was awake. He wasn't. "Sai, Sai wake up!" She shook him earning a groan from Sai. "Saai! Wake up!" He only glared at her and pouted like a 5 year old. She giggled at his change of character. "Sai Wake. Up! ... Onii-san wake up!" He kept on glaring but reluctantly got up.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Get changed. We're going out to eat." Yako threw some clothes on his bed after rummaging in his closet full of clothes Yako bought yesterday. He looked at his clothes and groaned again. He looked up at Yako and she said, "Come on! I want to eat Donburi and you need to get changed. I'll wait for you outside after I get changed." Yako sent one last 'get changed' look at him and shut his door before walking to hers.

Yako was wearing a pink spaghetti strap that had a heart on one strap with a button on the other, black jean shorts and a little bag with a smiley face on it. She knocked on Sai's door once she was dressed and entered shortly after. Sai was half naked wearing his jeans and a belt, about to put his blue shirt on when Yako walked in. About a millisecond after Yako's face went tomato red and she shut the door saying sorry. A few seconds after Sai came out and was smirking. Yako found this slightly disturbing since he only smiled when he was about to kill someone but ignored it. After all, he _did_ seem different once his memory was gone.

"You look nice." Sai stated as they were putting their shoes on. Yako blushed _slightly_ and immediately reprimanded herself for blushing. She mumbled a "you too." Before she grabbed Sai's hand and dragged him to where they were going to eat.

* * *

**... I'm a lazy person so I apologize for also making this chapter short. *bows apologetically* Annnyyways, hope you liked this chapter! I think I might skip the food scene but I kind of have a scene in mind *grins devilishly* speaking of food... I'm hungry. Well, while I attempt to make something to eat, hope you review! *stomach growls* ... eh heh...**


End file.
